Just best friends
by animesrule9
Summary: NejixTenten oneshot. Are they 'just best friends? Other people are starting to tell them that you can't just be 'best friends'. Can Neji and Tenten find some way of figuring it out? Warning: Neji may be OOC, like others. Fluffyness! Oneshot.


Hey people!

Remember: Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto:(

Hope you like it. Neji and others are possibly OOC.

* * *

"What's wrong with you?" Neji asked Tenten. Tenten sat on the swings, rocking back and forth. Neji sat on the one next to her.

"Sakura," Tenten replied.

"I thought you two were best friends?" Neji asked.

"We are," Tenten replied. "She just said something that made me feel weird."

"What did she say?" Neji asked.

"You'll probably agree with Sakura," Tenten replied. "So I won't tell you."

"Come on, Tenten-chan, tell me," Neji coaxed.

"She said boys and girls can't 'just be best friends'," Tenten said. "I told her they can but she said they can't."

"That's funny," Neji said. "Hinata-sama said the same thing to me this morning, she said that she and Naruto used to be best friends but look now."

"That's true. Sakura said Shikamaru and Temari used to be 'just best friends' but they're obviously a couple now," Tenten said. "Maybe Sakura has a point."

"You're agreeing with Sakura and Hinata-sama?" Neji asked.

"I guess so," Tenten replied. "They might be right on this one."

"Do you reckon there's a reason Hinata-sama and Sakura told us this?" Neji asked.

"Probably," Tenten replied. "I just can't be bothered to work it out. I have to go, it's getting late." Tenten got off the swing and walked home. Neji also walked home. He thought about their conversation all the way, were Sakura and Hinata right?

* * *

"Neji, you know I'm right, see, Sakura agrees with me," Hinata said when Neji got home. He told Hinata all about what Tenten had said. 

"You're only two people," Neji said. "But you could talk as if you were many."

"That's not funny," Hinata said "Face it; Neji, you and Tenten won't stay as best friends for long. One of you will get hooked up and break the other's heart or you'll hook up with each other."

"Whatever, Hinata-sama, night," Neji said as he shut his bedroom door.

* * *

"Tenten-chan, I think Sakura-chan is right," Lee said. 

"You're only saying that because she's your girlfriend," Tenten said.

"I am not," Lee protested. "She is right."

"Do you think Sakura meant something?" Tenten asked.

"What? That you and Neji will not always be just 'best friends'?" Lee asked. Tenten nodded. "Yes, she was trying to say that."

"Why?" Tenten asked.

"Either one of you gets hooked up and breaks the other one's heart or, you get hooked up with each other," Lee replied. "I guess Sakura-chan does not want to see you and Neji ruining your friendship."

"If you say so," Tenten said. She went home and went straight to her room. She shut her bedroom door shut. She closed her eyes and fell asleep.

* * *

Neji lay awake. Hinata's words were going through him. _One of you will get hooked up and break the other's heart or you'll hook up with each other_. Was Hinata right? If she was, which possibility would happen? Would Tenten get together with someone? Was Tenten already with someone? Too many questions, not enough answers.

* * *

Tenten woke up. Her room was dark, it must be late now. She drew the curtains, opened the window and sat on the windowsill. She looked out at the houses in front of her, each one being different to the one next to it. She heard someone else open their window and looked around. She smiled. 

"You up as well?" A familiar voice asked her.

"Yes, Neji-kun, I'm up," Tenten replied. "I couldn't sleep."

"Me neither," Neji said. Tenten climbed up onto his windowsill and sat there, next to Neji.

"I couldn't stop thinking about what Lee said," Tenten said.

"What did he say?" Neji asked.

"He said, 'Either one of you gets hooked up and breaks the other one's heart or, you get hooked up with each other'," Tenten replied.

"That's what Hinata-sama said," Neji said.

"Do you reckon they want us to get together?" Tenten asked.

"Possibly," Neji replied. "I honestly don't know."

"Me neither," Tenten said. "I wish I did though."

"Why?" Neji asked.

"Then I could actually make sense of what's going on in my brain," Tenten replied. "I'm so confused."

"About what?" Neji asked.

"About the whole thing," Tenten replied. "I mean, are you and I 'just best friends'? If so, what happens next? I don't want our friendship to end up in ruins."

"It won't," Neji said reassuringly even though he wasn't sure himself.

"I should go back," Tenten said. "In case mum wakes up and finds out I'm not asleep." She climbed down, back to her window and went into her room. "Night, Neji-kun."

"Night, Tenten-chan," Neji said. He shut his window and went to sleep.

* * *

The next day...

"They are _made_ for each other," Sakura said. "If you ask me."

"We weren't," Naruto said. "I agree though."

"Everybody does," Ino said. "They should get together."

"Except they are planning on being _'just best friends'_," Lee said. "They do not believe two people cannot 'just be best friends'."

"They'll have to learn," Hinata said. The five looked at the two under the tree, on the swings.

"You know," Tenten said to Neji. "I never asked you."

"Asked me what?" Neji asked.

"Asked you if you thought we're 'just best friends'. Do you think we are?" Tenten replied.

"I don't know," Neji replied. "Do you want to be 'just best friends'?"

"I don't know," Tenten replied. They both started laughing. They were both silent. Then, out of the blue, Neji kissed Tenten. It wasn't a kiss on the cheek either, one on the lips. Tenten didn't say anything, not that she could; she liked it.

"What was that for?" Tenten asked. "I don't think that comes under 'just best friends'."

"I know," Neji replied. "I guess we're more than 'just best friends'." Tenten kissed Neji this time.

"You know what that means?" She asked.

"What?" Neji asked.

"The others were right," Tenten replied. "You can't be best friends without liking the other one."

"I guess they're right this time," Neji said. He kissed Tenten again.

"Probably _only_ this time," Tenten added. They sat there, watching the sunset, knowing that they were more than 'just best friends'.

END

* * *

Well? Review please! 

animesrule9


End file.
